Shots (A Sons Of Anarchy Fan Fiction)
by inlovewithjuicey
Summary: In her world of bikers and guns Alex thinks that she's finally found the one that she wants to be with. The man has had a crush on her since he met her and she's finally going to give him a shot. Can their relationship survive the crazy antics and the insane things that happen to this club, especially when they're both members?
1. 1 It All Started With Some Shots

Sons of Anarchy is owned by Kurt Sutter, I don't own any other characters except Alex. I am only using them for writing purposes. And I don't own some of the things that will happen in this story and a lot of the dialogue. Most of this come right from the TV show.I made things that go in between the thing that happen in Season 1.

Chapter 1: It All Started With Some Shots

I sat on the barstool next to my brother, Jax Teller. I had never been a big drinker, but for some reason tonight I thought about going all out. When Jax was satisfied and took off, kissing me on the cheek and saying goodnight, I was a little tipsy. That's when he made his move.

Juice walked across the room and sat down in the seat that Jax had just occupied. Juice had a smile that could melt your heart. It was perfect and made his whole face light up. When he smiled you couldn't help but smile back every time. "You having a good night Alex?"

I smiled. "Yea, I'm having a great time. What about you Juicy?" My words were a little slurred and I began to giggle at myself.

"I'm having an okay time, but now that I'm over here I think it can get a little better."

Ever since Juice had joined Samcro and met me he'd been quite the flirt, but hell, I definitely didn't mind. "And why is that?"

Juice whistled to the prospect who came calmly strolling over. "Two shots of whiskey." I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and then saw him wink.

I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what Juice wanted, it had been two years since he had joined Samcro and he still hadn't gotten it. When the shots were poured Juice slid one over to me. "Bottoms up?" He lifted up his shot glass.

I lifted my shot glass and clinked it against his. "Bottoms up." I downed it and cringed. Whiskey was a fast way to get drunk, but it was a hell of a drink to down.

I can't ever remember the number of shots we were on when Juice and I were finally wasted. I can tell you that it didn't take long. Before we knew it we were walking down the hallway to his room in the clubhouse. We called them the apartments.

When we got outside the door Juice spoke up. "You know, I can't believe I finally get what I've wanted the past two years."

I put my finger over his lips. "Don't ruin it Juicy." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. I don't think I'd ever truly had a passionate kiss like this one before. I felt like I was floating on heaven; everything around me completely disappeared until I felt myself get pressed against the door and he fumbled with his keys to unlock it.

When he finally managed to get the door unlocked we almost fell over backwards as it opened. As we stumbled around and Juice struggled to hold me up without falling over with his drunken feet we finally managed to get over to the bed. We laid down ever so gently and I could feel him growing bigger as he moved over me. I could tell he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. It had been so long since I had done anything.

The next morning there was a loud bang on the door and I heard Chibs talking through it. When I was awake enough to make out what he was saying I realized that he was calling to Juice. I rolled over and shook Juice ever so gently. "Juice, wake up, you're being called to." Juice groaned and rolled over, wrapping me into his arms, I have to say I actually felt at home, it felt like when I was in my brother's arms, the only man I trusted after losing our father to a motorcycle accident.

Chibs yelled one more time. "Juicy, get up, we're going to the table in twenty minutes, hurry up."

"Alright, I'm up, I'm coming." Juice yelled. He looked down at me. "I definitely need an aspirin."

"Me too." I flung the blankets off me and stood up off the bed to head to the bathroom when Juice spoke up.

"Where are we at Alex? Are we gonna try to make something out of this or are we gonna act like it never happened?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes.

I walked over to my jacket and grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of the pocket and lit one up, taking a drag and walking back over to the bed. I sat down and leaned into his arms. "What do you want to do?"

"You've known me long enough Alex, you know what I want." He kissed my cheek and took the cigarette out of my hand, taking a drag himself.

I buried myself farther into his arm and smiled. "Then I guess that we can give this a try. It's worth a shot." I took my cigarette out of his hand, sat up, and kissed his lips. "I've got places to see and people to see, I've gotta head out."

He kissed my lips and then took a drag off of my cigarette. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

I grabbed the rest of my clothes and threw them on while Juice changed into his. I have to say that I should have given him what he wanted a long time ago. I hadn't had a connection quite like this in a long time. It was definitely worth it. But hell only knew that everything was about to go haywire.

When I walked out of the room I ended up bumping into my brother. I was done getting my stuff together before Juice was and I didn't have a room at the clubhouse anyways so I should have been gone.

Jax started to turn to punch whoever it was in the arm when he realized it was me looked into the room to see Juice in just his jeans, still getting dressed. Jax was in the bedroom before I could say no. I knew that no matter what was about to happen there was no way that I could hold my brother off, I knew I had some strength, but not enough for a guy like him.

I ran like I had never run before out to the bar and up to my step-dad, Clay, completely out of breath. In-between trying to catch my breath and trying to talk I managed to get out. "Jax and Juice, Juice's room." Somehow Clay and other guys knew what I meant and instantly went running to Juice's room.

When I got back there Jax was on top of Juice, hitting him, which was kind of unfair seeming as Juice had had no time to react and had just woken up to begin with. Clay and Opie grabbed Jax and Tig and Bobby pulled Juice up to his feet.

Clay looked down at Jax with the stern eyes he was ever so good at. "What the hell happened here?"

Jax looked up into the eyes of his step-father, whom we called dad, his face was full of hatred as he looked back down at Juice. "Asshole slept with my sister."

Tig was helping clean up Juice's face when he spoke. "So what, him and your sister have been flirting for years, just means he finally got it in." Jax tried to lunge at him and Clay and Opie grabbed him tighter. "Your sister's gonna do who and what she wants to do whenever she wants to. She's not a kid anymore Jax, she's twenty-two. You can't protect her forever."

Jax broke out of Opie and Clay's grasp and walked out the door. "Watch me."

I don't know what goes on when the club is at the table, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it was a little tense between the guys. If I would have known that there was gonna be this kind of reaction I would have just called us a cab and gone back to his house, but to my surprise when the guys walked out Jax and Juice were fooling around with each other and everything was back to normal.

Juice walked over to me and leaned me up against the bar, putting his arms around me on both sides of the bar and kissed my forehead. "Everything's fine between your brother and I. He just wanted to make sure I wasn't just using you."

I smiled and took a drag off the cigarette I was holding in my hand when my mom, Gemma, walked into the clubhouse. My mom's look went from shock to happiness when she spotted Juice and I. Juice instantly turned to my mom, putting his arms down and placing his hands into the back pockets of my denim shorts. "Morning Gemma." He smiled at her.

"Morning Juice. Morning baby." She kissed his cheek and then mine and winked at me. She leaned up against the bar beside me and looked over. "So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you guys had some fun last night."

Juice noticed that it was his queue to walk away and kissed the side of my head. I took a drag from my cigarette and told Gemma everything, about how it all started with some shots. I had no idea what was in the wind, what was to come in the times ahead of me. How they'll make or break the club, how they'll make or break the members.


	2. 2 His Name Is Abel

Gemma and I are like two peas in a pod, barely ever apart. We had some shopping to do before we went back the clubhouse. It was months after the little fiasco and things were running smoothly. Shopping was something that Gemma and I definitely did well together.

Juice and I had dinner plans that night, something that we hadn't been able to do in a while. Before we were together we always went out on dinner dates, but when you go shopping all day with my mom you have no idea when you're going to get home, so I was hoping that it would be in time to eat.

When I finally realized that we were gonna be on time because my mom was exhausted, we were heading home when my mom made the mistake of calling Jax, something that neither of us knew would ruin our plans that we had for the rest of the day.

Gemma sounded a little excited when Jax finally answered the phone. She quickly hit the speakerphone button before he could say anything. I heard his deep voice through the receiver. "Hey Ma."

"Your sister's here too. You're on speaker baby." Gemma smiled.

"Hey Al."

Gemma spoke up again. "You go to storage?"

Jax sounded kind of surprised that Gemma asked. "No, not yet."

I chimed in. "Don't forget that if there's anything you need me and Juice are fine with helping; whether he knows it or not."

"I hope there's something you could use," Gemma paused to take a drag off her cigarette. "Haven't looked through that baby stuff in years."

"I'm sure anything will help."

"You tell Jax our plans yet mum?" I took a drag off the cigarette that I had in my hand. The smoke poured out of my mouth.

"You coming to dinner tomorrow night?" She took another drag. "I'm getting steak from the German."

Jax perked up a little. "Oh, you know it."

"You should bring Chibs and Halfsack." Halfsack and I were best friends, regardless that Juice was jealous even before we were together. Halfsack and I were hanging out before Juice ever met me. I'm the reason he even became a prospect.

"New kid doesn't eat meat Al." Jax started to chuckle.

"Don't patch him in, you can't trust anyone that doesn't eat meat." I slapped my mom's arm and laughed at her.

There was a long silence before Jax broke it. "Hey, either of you heard from my crazy ex-wife? She never answers her god damned phone."

I laughed. "That's because she knows it's you."

"Yea, well she's supposed to be sending me the doctors bills, I haven't seen one in weeks." Jax sounded concerned and I stopped laughing.

"We'll stop by on our way home and check in on her." I groaned to myself, trying to keep my voice down so that Jax wouldn't hear it through the phone, I knew how worried he got about her. She was pregnant with his kid, whether they were getting divorced or not he looked out for her.

"Thanks...Grandma."

I started to laugh and Gemma gave me a stern look. "Assholes."

When we showed up at Jax's place and looked through the window we half knew that since Jax hadn't heard anything there was going to be something wrong, but we never expected it to be as bad as it was.

We walked to the door, around the walkway there was a bunch of old newspapers, dating back weeks. Gemma kicked the door but no one came, nothing happened. We went searching for a way in, but something stopped us on our way to the back door.

We peeked through the window above the kitchen sink to find Jax's ex-wife, Wendy, laying on the ground. There was a puddle of blood. We knew right away what had happened. Drugs and pregnancy. I walked over to the back door and looked at my mom. "Stupid junkie bitch." I kicked the back door open with all the force that I could and ran inside to ten to Wendy while my mom called an ambulance.

They showed up about fifteen minutes later and I hopped into Gemma's car, starting it while the ambulance finished picking up Wendy. When they were finally finished Gemma hopped into the passenger seat and I gunned it out the driveway.

My nerves were a little shot, adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I wasn't sure whether it was a good sensation or if I should be a little scared. I was scared for my brother, regardless of my not liking her, I was scared for Wendy, but most of all I was scared that I was gonna lose my nephew. He wasn't even born and I knew that he was gonna be the light of my life. I thought for sure that I was gonna have two things in my life that make me happy, now I'm not so sure.

I lit up another cigarette and the ride to the clubhouse was the longest ride I had ever been on. I was going well over the speed limit but it didn't seem like the car was moving fast enough. I wanted to push her ever more but I knew that if I did I was screwed, traffic was too slow and there was no way I was going around all these people. All the things that normally relaxed me when I'm in the car or on the back of the motorcycles just wasn't doing anything for me and I began to panic. The smell of the fresh cut grass, the smell of the different restaurants as we drove through the main part of town, it all did nothing.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot of the garage I laid on the horn. The guys must have noticed through the cameras that it was us because they all came running. Jax was the first one out, followed by Juice, and then Clay. Gemma got out of the car as fast as she could and ran over to Jax. "I've been trying to call you. We need to get to the hospital... right now. "

Jax's look got frantic. "What's going on?"

I climbed out and Juice ran over to me wrapping me into a hug. It was all over my face that I was panicking, I was easy to read; I was like and open book. I was the first one to get the courage to say anything to my brother. "When we got to your house we had to call 9-1-1. Wendy overdosed on crank. We found the bag, it said Hairy Dog. We don't know anything else, there was a lot of blood and it looked like she had gone into early labor."

Clay looked over at Jax and then over at Juice. "It's gotta be Darby's guys dealing again."

"Darby got out of Chino three weeks ago." Juice took his hand on my waist and put his head in his hands.

"Yea, well call that prick and set up a meeting." Clay's voice started to rise.

It didn't take a second longer before everyone was on there way to the hospital, a couple of the guys stayed behind to watch over the garage. We needed to keep business going, there was no point in closing when we could keep people here. Sure it would be easier on my mom and me because we wouldn't have as much booking to do, but in the long run we weren't making any money if no one was working on the cars.

I had never seen my brother this nervous. When we got up to the floor that they told us that Wendy and the baby were on we were panicking. Gemma looked like she was about to cry and I was holding myself together for my brother's sake. I wanted him to stay as strong as he could for his son and for Wendy. I knew that no matter how much he says that he didn't love her anymore he really does still love her, no matter what. They didn't just get married for anything and I knew my brother well enough. He says he was desperate, but I know better. Juice, Clay, Chibs, and Bobby all looked like they wanted to kill someone, frankly I didn't blame them, but I wished they would all calm their nerves for Jax's sake.

One of Jax and I's old friends stepped out of Wendy's room when she saw us coming down the hallway. Tara had long black hair that was hung up in a ponytail as per her work uniform. She had a concerned look on her face and we knew that the news wasn't going to be good.

"How bad is it?" Jax sounded like he was going to cry, but I knew that no matter how vulnerable he felt, Jax would never cry in front of the club, he wanted to seem tough, a normal guy thing, but I wish he would open up some.

"Her hands and feet were full or tracks. When was the last time you saw her?" Tara's big brown eyes lit up the way they always did when she tried to be comforting.

"A couple weeks. Unless any of them heard from her after that." He turned to all of us and we shook our heads. Wendy knew better than to call me and my mom. She wasn't exactly on our good sides, especially not now. "I didn't know, I haven't heard from her, she's supposed to send me the doctor bills, but she hasn't been sending them."

"The toxicology reports haven't come back," Tara stopped and cleared her throat, blinking her eyes. "But it's most likely crank."

"How's the baby?" Jax and I looked over at each other and couldn't help but let a little smirk form at our lips. We had a habit of thinking the same things and and saying it at the same time, we've been around each other for too long.

Tara put her head down a little and sighed. "We had to do an emergency c-section," She paused again, clearly at a loss for words and quietly said, "he's ten weeks premature."

I buried my head into Juices cut. He picked up my head from his shoulder and wiped the small tears that had formed under my eyes. Jax hung his head. "Holy shit."

"Come on, sit down, I'll walk you through it."

She started to turn when Jax grabbed her arm. "Just tell me."

"He's got a congenital heart defect and Gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs, but the CHD is probably-"

Gemma knew what Tara was about to say. "The family flaw."

"Yes, it's genetic." Tara waited a second and then started again. "Either one would be serious but not life threatening, but however the two of them together-" Her voice trailed off. "Dr. Nameid gives him a twenty percent chance, but I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

Gemma put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

"She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know." Jax's eyes really started to well up with tears and anger.

"Harobi said that she missed her last three appointment, no one knew. Dr. Nameid wants to try and fix his belly first, and then if he stabilizes he'll try to go in to repair the heart." She took a breath and put her hand on Jax's arm. "I'm sorry Jax. I can take you to see him now."

She turned around and began to open the door when Jax finally spoke up. " Tara, you don't have to do this. I'm sure you've got other patients."

Tara stopped him. "I asked Dr. Nameid if I could assist. I wanna help your son."

"His name is Abel." Jax let out a little smile.

"That's a good name." Tara smiled at him, but a second later Jax turned on his heels and started walking away. "Jax."

Gemma and I started to walk after him. "Jackson." Gemma knew what that look on her sons face meant.

I started to get anxious and I squeezed Juice's arm who winced a little. "Wait, Jax. Please."

He turned around and looked at both of us. "Go with Tara, I've got something I've gotta do."

Clay looked over at Chibs, Bobby, and Juice. "Watch his back."

I gave Juice a kiss and told him to be careful and watched four of my boys walk away.


	3. 3 Our Beautiful Boy

When the boys pulled into the parking lot of the garage I saw the angry look on Jax's face. I knew something went down. I ran over to Juice and threw my arms around his neck. "What happened when you guys left the hospital?" The guys never kept me out of the loop, I was pretty much one of them, I just didn't have a patch and couldn't sit at the table.

"We went to pay the Nords a little visit, to see what they were cooking up, and to pay Darby a little visit. He wasn't there so Jax gave his guy a meal out, shiskaballs. Pool stick straight through the nut sack." Juice chuckled to himself. "It was absolutely amazing."

The boys had quite the sense of humor and I couldn't help admitting it. "Peachy."

"You ready to go home?" Juice took my hand in his and kissed it. "It's getting late."

I nodded and took my hand back, walking over to the say goodbye to Jax and Gemma.

When we got home I smiled. The familiar look of Juice's house, messy, but that was because he was a stereotypical guy... Juice had no sense of cleaning unless it came to his bike. I walked into the bedroom and took out one of his t-shirts from the dresser drawer. His shirts were definitely long enough for me to wear as a nightgown.

I laid down on the pillow and shut my eyes. It had been a long day. Juice came over and wrapped his arm around me, kissing the side of my head. I always slept well when he was home. When he was out with the club I usually waited until he got home. His arms made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me; I wasn't vulnerable to the world anymore.

I rolled over onto my back and looked into Juice's eyes. "Do you think Abel will be okay?"

"Hard to say Al. He looks like he's a tough little guy, I hope he does." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

I could never resist it when he did. He climbed on top of me and kissed my neck. I pulled his face down to mine. "Do me a favor?"

"And what's that?" He kissed the tip of my nose.

I looked over at the chair he had sitting next to the dresser, his cut was hanging off the side of it. "Put on the cut?"

He laughed and stood up, taking off his white t-shirt and putting on his cut, stripping down to his underwear and coming back over. He lay down next to me and turned off the lamp that sat next to the bed.

Gemma was holding onto my hand as we waited for the results of Abel's surgery. Luann sat on the other side of Gemma, one hand on her shoulder. Luann had a small brown teddy bear sitting on her lap. When we saw Tara walk into the doorway we all jumped up.

Tara smoothed her brown hair down before saying anything. "Abel's stomach surgery went well, but it's putting a strain on his system. Dr. Nameid doesn't want to wait, he wants to do the heart surgery now."

Luann pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "Well that's good right? That they're not waiting."

"It's the best choice, yes."

Gemma gave her a little smile. "Thanks." We all began to walk away when Tara grabbed Gemma and I's arms.

"Can we talk? Me, you, and Alex?" We nodded at her and walked a little farther away from the crowd of people. "Wendy's in really bad shape, she's still detoxing; she can't stop crying."

Gemma and I had never gotten along with Tara, not since she broke my brother's heart. I gave her a glare. "And?"

"I was hoping maybe you guys could talk to her, just let her know that she's not all alone." She had a hopeful look.

Gemma looked up. "Nothing I'm gonna say to that crank whore is going to make her feel loved."

"I forgot just how forthright you can be."

"You forgot a lot of things honey." I didn't like the looks that she was giving me.

Tara got defensive. "If you have a problem with me assisting on Abel's case just say so."

Gemma put her hand on her hip. "You a good doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then we don't have a problem."

"Good," She turned to walk away before she turned back to us. "You know, people change. I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago."

"I am."

She turned around and began to walk off when Gemma grabbed the back of her scrub, pulling it up to reveal the tattoo that Tara got on her lower back when she had turned eighteen. When she and Jax had been together we had always joked and called it her tramp stamp. Gemma smirked. "Guess there's some things that you can't change."

"I leave it there so I remember that all that shit's behind me."

"I forgot just how clever you can be."

When she finally walked away Gemma and I looked over at each other, clearly thinking the same thing. "Bitch."

I sat at the picnic table outside the door of the clubhouse and waited patiently for Juice to get back. Clay had taken the crew on a job. When I heard the motorcycles coming down the road I stood up. I smiled as I watched them come in, seeing all of them riding together always gave me a sense of hope. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I walked over to the bikes.

Jax walked over to me, putting one hand on my hip and kissed my cheek. Juice walked over and pulled me into a hug. "So what's happening with Abel?"

"He pulled through his surgery, we're going to see Wendy later to tell her that Abel is alright, we told the hospital that we wanted to do it ourselves." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that Alex." He knew what had happened between Wendy and I in the past, we hadn't liked each other ever since Jax and her had gotten together. To be completely honest I would rather he had been with Tara, and that's saying something.

"I'll play nice, I promise." I winked at him and turned to walk back to the picnic table.

He grabbed my arm. "I wanna go with you."

"My mom and I can handle it Juice, we're big girls you know." I laughed.

"I wanna go with you." He knew that if he was persistent with me he would get what he wanted. He said it a couple more times as we walked back to the picnic table.

"Okay! You can sit outside the room, but that's as far as you go." I kissed his cheek. "Get ready to go then, let Clay know you're with us so he can't bitch."

Juice stood outside the door to Wendy's room and before I could step a foot in he grabbed my hand. "Be nice." I smiled at him and shut the door behind Gemma and I as we slowly walked in.

Gemma looked at Wendy and smiled. "Hi."

Wendy gave a small, weak smile, clearly she was exhausted. "Hey."

"Looks like the boy might actually see his first birthday."

She put her hand over her mouth and wiped tears out of her eyes. "He made it. Oh Abel, thank god."

"Yes, thank god."

I looked behind me before I turned to Wendy, Juice was peeking through the window, something that I couldn't focus on, I had to do what I had to do without a guilt from him hanging over me. "Maybe we should say a little prayer."

Wendy couldn't stop smiling. "Okay."

We all put our hands on the bible that Wendy had on her over-bed table. Gemma spoke first. "Dear god, thank you for saving this boy from his murderous junkie mom,"

I finished her sentence. "Who cared more about a forty dollar rush then her own flesh and blood."

Wendy had tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you dare."

I backed up and Gemma looked over at me, she knew not to step in. "Don't I dare." I pointed at myself. "You pathetic whore."

Gemma cut in before I could say anymore. "Guess the DA was impressed with your bible studies, I hear they're not gonna press charges." My mom took the bible off the table and turned around, facing the wall, hugging it to her chest. We had brought something along with us to send her a little message.

"When I get out of here I'm going into rehab."

"Let's just throw money at those twelve step freaks." Gemma turned back around to look at her.

I turned around and started to laugh. "How long's it gonna last this time? Six months? Three? A couple of weeks?"

"It's gonna be different this time, this time I have my baby to live for."

"That's where you're wrong, You have no baby, you lost that privilege." I took my knife out of my pocket and opened it up. Juice had given it to me for when I was out without him, talk about being a little panicky.

My mom grabbed her around her neck and began to choke her while I stood off to the side and held my knife close to her head, rubbing her hair with it. "You so much as cast a shadow on that kid, try to turn some legal screw and get custody, I will finish the job." She paused. "He will never call you mommy."

Juice burst into the room and ran over to me, grabbing the knife out of my hand and holding me back. Gemma let go of her throat. Wendy tried to catch her breath when she threw Juice a look of terror. I threw her a glare. "I suggest you turn to Jesus." I smiled and Juice turned me toward the door, letting me go and taking my mom's arm to lead her out as well.

About an hour later we were sitting outside the room still, no one said anything until Gemma finally spoke up. "I'm gonna go see Abel baby, I'll meet you there."Gemma noticed that Juice needed to talk to me. I nodded and Gemma kissed Juice's cheek.

When my mom was out of earshot Juice began to talk, he had clearly been waiting because it came out like a waterfall. "What were you thinking? What if a nurse would have come in, you had a knife on her Alex."

"I was thinking about how she almost killed my nephew."

"That doesn't make it right for you to put a knife to her and it doesn't give your mom a right to choke her."

I put my finger over his lips. "Everything is fine." Nurses came rushing toward us a second later and we had to move out of the way before we were trampled. Juice looked down at me and pulled me closer to him to whisper in my ear. "What did you guys do."

"We gave her a little present and told her to turn to Jesus, she chose the wrong choice." I turned around and took my arm out of his grip.

Juice had fallen behind me on the way to see Abel because he wanted to make sure Wendy didn't die. He caught up to me when we got to the window of the Newborn Intensive Care Unit. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I saw Jax stand up from where he was sitting and start for the door when my mom grabbed his cut to pull him back.

Juice looked into my eyes. "What did you do?" I saw how worried his eyes were. "I don't want you to get picked up for anything."

"We're fine. We just gave her a enough crank to kill a horse. It was her choice to take it. She won't say anything about us."

Juice put his head in his hands and sat down in the chair that was outside the room. When Clay walked over and sat down next to him I walked into the room. Jax opened his mouth to say something when I put up my finger. "Don't say anything."

I walked over to him and he pulled me into his arm and Gemma into the other one. "Our beautiful boy." He let a tear slide down his face. Juice and Clay walked up to the window and smiled at each other.


	4. 4 Holy Shit

It wasn't very often that the boys would let me go out with them when they were on club business, but there was the special occasion when they would. It was the easy things they would have me go on, things that didn't have much risk. They had me go this time because Jax knew that the person that we were going to see had liked me for years. We were off to see Skeeter at the cemetery.

We walked through the door and Skeeter looked up from what he was doing. It was Jax, Chibs, Halfsack, or as I referred to him, Kip, Juice, and I. Kip looked around the room. "You really cremate bodies here?" He looked over at Chibs.

Chibs put a hand on his shoulder. "Yea, we do." I could never not listen to Chibs when he was talking; his Scottish accent got me every time.

Skeeter spoke up. " Hey guys, what's.. what's going on?"

Juice shut the doors behind us and stood beside me. Jax smiled at him. "We need a favor Skeeter."

"Christ man, now's not a good time."

"Relax, we're not here to make a deposit."

"Actually it's a withdrawal." Chibs smacked Kip in the back of the head as he was walking around inspecting things.

"We need two bodies, fresh." Jax held up two fingers.

"Are you serious? For what?" Skeeter had a estranged look on his face.

"Well I could tell you, but then I'd have to stuff you in the furnace." Jax smiled.

Skeeter laughed. "Two dead ones, that's crazy shit."

"Sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend." Jax put an envelope of money on the table next to Skeeter.

"No I uh, I stopped the ponies man. I stopped it all. Gamblers anonymous three months now."

"You're kidding? You don't want the money." Jax picked the envelope back up.

"Working a program you know." He wiped his forehead.

Jax turned around, an annoyed look on his face. "Jesus Christ."

"There's something you might be able to get for me."

"And what's that?" Jax raised his eyebrows.

Skeeter looked over at me and watched as Jax's eyes traveled over to me. Juice automatically put his arm around my neck and threw Skeeter a threatening glare. Jax smiled at him. "Alex is an old lady; she has been almost a year now."

Skeeter sighed. "Emily Duncan, I've been trying to push up on that for a long time."

"You wanna hook up with a crow-eater, I'll make it happen." Juice's arm relaxed on my shoulder and he stopped glaring.

"Really? Shit, well you got a deal. I'm not cremating anything till the end of the week."

Chibs looked over at him. "We need two by tonight."

"I'm prepping a closed coffin."

"White guy?" Jax's voice got excited.

"Yea."

"I'll take it. I need a Mexican guy too."

"Buried one this morning, it should still be fresh."

Kip swallowed hard. "You mean that we gotta dig it up."

"Who said anything about we? Alex will help you for a little while and then come back to the clubhouse. Then we'll send her back out a little later to check on you." Jax smiled at me.

My jaw dropped and I knocked Juice's arm off my shoulder. I jumped over to Jax and grabbed his arm. "Ohhh, no, no, no. I'm not doing that Jax."

"You're staying I'll call you when we want you to come back."

Juice gave me a kiss and they all walked out the door, leaving Kip and I behind with Skeeter.

I cans called Halfsack. "Dude, I tell them that I lost it in battle and all they want to do is wrap their patriotic lips around it."

My eyes went wide and I covered them. "Kip, just stop talking."

When I opened my eyes back up I saw two cars fly by us. They turned back into the our lane but in the process they cut off Jax, and that's one of the worst things you could ever do to him. Juice had to slam on the brakes so he wouldn't hit the back of the SUV that Jax was driving and the right front side of Jaxt really have a chance to brace ourselves before it happened.

As Jax pulled on the side of the road and the officer climbed out of his car Juice gunned the car and ran it straight into the copt call backup. They jumped back into the SUV and spun it around.

I started to laugh, as much as we shouldn't be doing this and my mom would kill Jax if she knew. I loved the rush of adrenaline it gave me. I turned my head around and saw Kip was falling behind. "Come on prospect. Run!"

Chibs threw open the back of the SUV. "Get in you faggots!" We all jumped for the truck. Chibs grabbed onto my arms and helped me in while Juice and Kip climbed in. The boys all had to assist me in whatever I was doing, I was the little sister of the group; protected at all costs. The cop took out his gun and took a couple shots at us while we flipped him off and yelled at him.

"Okay, bring it forward, little more, little more, whoa! Good!" We were setting up the crime scene that we needed in order to keep the investigators away from our blown up gun warehouse. Jax was shouting orders everywhere.

When Chibs brought the SUV forward it ran into the bodies head. "Aw, that sounds nasty."

Jax and Chibs each grabbed an end of the blanket that they had the Mexican man lying on. "Somebody call Greenpeace, we're saving a Mexican whale."

Chibs looked up from the man. "Come on Shamu!"

As they put him into the truck his stomach was honking the horn. When he was situated Chibs hollered to Juice. "Get the blood for prospect."

They all grabbed one from him when he came back. "Make it look real." Jax started squirting it all over the mans face.

Chibs and Kip were spreading it all over the man lying under the tire. "You ain't icing a cake prospect, it's a crime scene. Let's go."

Kip rolled his eyes. "I know. I know."

The boys stood out front of the truck and took out their guns. I ran off to the side so I was out of the way. Jax looked at all of them. "Alright, let's do it." They all started shooting.

When they were finished Chibs put the gun he had in his hand in the mans hand that was under the tire. "What a beautiful thing."

I ran off for the car followed by Juice and Kip. Jax and Chibs came a minute later.

We were all yawning on the way home, it was around midnight when we even got anywhere near Charming, but Jax had other plans. We were driving past the gas station when he spotted a familiar car. "Wait a minute, you see what I see?" He slowed down the car.

Chibs opened his eyes and looked out the windshield. "Aye."

"That's the douchebag that cut us off." Jax hit the brakes hard and pulled into the parking lot.

I lifted my head off of Juicet take long. Alex and Chibs I want you with me. Alex you grab the tape if Chibs is busy helping me."

I yawned. "Great..."

I walked to the back of the store and pretended to be looking for a soda, keeping my eye on Jax. Juice and Kip were standing by the car, smoking cigarettes to look less suspicious. Jax approached the man and when the man turned around he decked him in the face. One good blow knocked him down. Jax jumped on top of him and the clerk behind the counter ran to them. Chibs took the tape and Jax hit the man one more time. "Don't ever cut me off again shit head."

Jax started walking back to the entrance when the man came running around the corner with a gun, pointing it at Jax's head. "Why don't you come after me now?" The man let out one shot and it hit the glass of the window. I let out a high-pitched scream and Chibs grabbed me and fell onto his back on the floor, we landed in front of the door. Jax wrestled for the man, grabbing his arms and pushing him into the shelf that was sitting behind them. Chibs and I screamed Jax's name over and over again as we watched the man drop his gun and assorted snacks flew everywhere. The store clerk ran behind the counter and came back with an ax, in his panic the clerk flung the ax down, not caring who he hit at that point. It hit the man right in the skull and he began to fall to the floor. Jax let him go and backed himself up into the freezers behind him. "Oh my god! Jax!" I tried to crawl to him.

Chibs held me tighter to himself, not letting me. Chibs was like the father that I wished I had. "You okay Jacky boy?"

Jax got up and walked over to them. Juice and Kip ran over to the door. Flinging it open Juice ran to me and grabbed me from Chibs. "She's alright Juicy boy." Juice pushed my face into his cut, trying to muffle my terrified sobs. I had never been around when something like this happened. It was now that Jax decided I was deep enough in to come along with more of the clubs tasks; deep enough to be considered a member. Jax looked from Chibs, to Juice, to Kip. "Holy shit."


End file.
